1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a billiard equipment storage structure, and more particularly to a storage structure that can be folded and suspended to hide under a billiard table, in which billiard equipment can be received neatly, thereby saving storage space and protecting billiard equipment completely and being convent to take them out for play.
2. Background
Generally speaking, billiard is a popular leisure entertainment and game; it is because a novice can handle it very quickly. A player can play it by themselves only, or with other persons such that it is a favorite game for most people.
In billiard, accessories such as talcum powder bags, chalks, racks and cue rests are needed besides fundamental articles such as billiard table, balls and billiard cues. However, the current conventionally structured balls, cues and etc are mostly laid aside while being not in use, causing the articles to be lost easily, or needing to build cue rests and prepare a case or receptacle to receive them. Therefore, the main defect thereof is that it consumes space.
In addition, the current cut rests may be roughly divided into two types, i.e. Foot-mounted type and suspension type, and cue placing manners may be divided into a hole passing-through type and press-in type. No matter what type it is, whether a billiard cue is curved and deformed while being placed in a cue rest depends on the quality of the design of the cue rest structure. The axis of a billiard cue must be kept at a very high precision without any curved deformation, otherwise the accuracy of ball shot will be influenced, because the billiard cue is an important required tool in billiard. Therefore, it is necessary to have a well-managed and meticulous planning to a billiard cue rest.